Lifestyles & Relationships of Glee
by NeonHappiness
Summary: Well, it's pretyy much a bunch of drabbles about the worlds best Glee club , with the occasional Cherrio or Jock!
1. Kurcedes?

Lifestyles and relationships of Glee

This is going to most likely be a series of drabbles about all the relationships of Fox's latest hit series, Glee.

Please review! I will mainly base my next drabbles on what couple of characters the readers tell me to write about!

-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE

It didn't make any sense…. How could someone so sassy and sarcastic seem like the perfect guy for her? Things just didn't piece together quiet right. He was a quietly cocky brunette who was smug about his emotions and was silent, yet dripping in sarcasm with every day of his life. While she on the other had was an out spoken diva that was smothered in confidence and pretty much the "Beyonce" in her own musical otherwise known as "The Amazing Life and Thoughts of Yours Truly" .

He was a boy. And she was a girl. Two completely separate worlds, two different high schoolers. Two separate perspectives, two completely different talents, both special in their own way.

His name was Kurt Alexander Hummel,

Her name was Mercedes Jasmine Jones

And these two individuals only had one thing in common; they were both outcasts, complete losers. Both of them were being squished at the bottom of the Social Pyramids. The two of them shared the same dream of finding fame, and finally becoming known.

So maybe the saying "opposites attract" was right. Maybe they did, in their own weird way click. But after all, it is only a small, vague maybe…

-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE

"What are you still doing here? Rehearsals ended an hour ago" the fashionable soprano questioned, as her entered the dark WMHS auditorium

"Rachel asked me to redo her wardrobe. Apparently she thinks it's not "star-like" enough" replied the pissed diva

"Hey don't take it personally Mercedes, Rachel Berry doesn't know squat about fashion." Kurt chuckled as he made his way to the stage.

"Yes, you try tell'in that to her next time you see her!" Mercedes scoffed,while attempting to sew the hem of a skirt.

The fashion forward male swiftly moved over to where his fellow glee member was . " Here, try holding the needle lightly, it helps you control the needle more efficiently" Kurt Hummel explained, while taking her hand into his, simply weaving the needle though the fabric flawlessly.

"Um, thanks Mr. Cellophane. I just got one question for you"

"Continue"

"Where did you learn to sew and create clothes like that? I thought you only knew what things to buy in order to look nice?" she interrogated

"I'm much more than what meets the eye Miss. Jones. But of course, I'm Mr. Cellophane; people just walk right by me, never even knowing I'm there"

-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE-~-~-~-~GLEE


	2. Rachel's Birthday

Chapter 2

"Rachel's Birthday"

Today was an extremely special day today! Well, that was in Rachel Berry World! Why you ask? Because it's her flipping birthday! You'd think that everyone would absolutely remember the date, and make a big deal of it, but nope! Not a single person (beside her Dads) even took hint that anything was even planned for today! Rachel had been dropping hints all day, and even the- cleverest – of - them – all Kurt Hummel didn't even get it! For example, in Language Arts, Rachel had took a daring risk, and passed a note to Kurt, who had on the other end plenty enough of notes from other people in their class, mainly making fun of him saying things like "Hey Sexy back! – Love Puck-y kens" . So when he got another letter, he was kind of pissed.

"Hey, do you know what date it is today?" Rachel crumpled up the paper, and passed it along the line of secretive students who somehow got it to Kurt

"Uh yea, look at my watch" the gay soprano replied, neatly folding his Dolce and Gabana watch with the sophisticated stationary.

When Rachel received an expensive watch instead of a 'Yes, It's your birthday Princess' she felt completely bummed. And the day only got worse from there! Mercedes got all up in a hissy fit, and complained to her and Tina about not getting enough attention form a _special_ someone. Who was Mercedes kidding? It was her freaking 17th birthday, and all one of her best friends could talk about was being slightly ignored by a guy, because he was busy at the moment and maybe by the fact that, oh I don't know, undateable?!? And just to top it all off Finn had gone home early, what can get worse? At this point all Rachel wanted to do is go home, and watch a few movies with her Dads and get advice from them.

It was starting to get late at night, and Rachel decided she had enough of MySpace for the night. She hopped off her bed and slunk over to the bathroom, to wash up. A few minutes later, Rachel was neatly tucked in bed, and about to turn her night light off, until her cell rang. Rachel opened up her phone, only to find she had a new txt message from Finn, or as she called him in her phone, Hot Jock. The talented teen clicked "read message now" and then saw a very surprising message await her.

"Hey, put down the laptop and look outside your window"

"Huh?" Rachel mumbled as she stumbled out of bed, only to look out her window to find her only friends; Kurt, Finn, Arty, Tina, and Mercedes waiting outside on her front lawn.

"Surprised?" Mercedes called up to Rachel, grinning

"What?" Rachel called back

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mr. Hudson popped up right in front of Rachel's face. "Surprised? Heh, Happy Birthday Rachel! "

"What? I thought you guys forgot!"

"Never could anyone your birthday Rachel!" Finn whispered, kissing her on the cheek

Rachel wish she could freeze time right then and there, not only because Finn Hudson was kissing her cheek, but also because a few milliseconds later, her 2 daddy's came into say good night, and caught Finn red handed.

"Get your dirty lips off our daughter!" one of them hollered, so loud that even Mercedes was scared, and she was way down on the front lawn.

"What do you mean dirty lips? I just moisturized!" Finn blurted out, panicking

And with that, Rachel's father slammed the window down , accidently on Finn's fingers, causing him to fall off a roof, lading on top of Tina, who fell back onto Arty, causing him to move his chair backwards, running over Kurt's foot, making him pull Mercedes down with him, landing on her wrist….

*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE*#*GLEE

1 hour later

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry you guys! My dads didn't mean to do this!" Rachel pleaded, as all her friends where sitting in either on a hospital bed or counter, with the exception of Arty.

After the completely on accident collision, Rachel got her fathers to drive her and her buddies to the closest hospital, Lima Medical Hospital. Turns out, Finn got a concussion from falling off a 2 story house; Tina bruised her entire back from landing back on Arty's chair. As for Mercedes and Kurt, she sprang her wrist, and he fractured his foot.

"Guys if there is anything you want or need just tell me, I'm going to go get us some cake and refreshments" Rachel comforted her fellow Gleeks

"Screw cake Berry, it has tons of carbs. I want my Dolce and Gabanna watch back!" Kurt replied, sarcasm rolling off his tongue

Rachel chuckled at her friend's blunt comment "Yea, no problem, here!" she said as she snap the watch back onto its owner's wrist. "Oh and if it makes you feel any better Hummel, my dads are very fond of you"


	3. Bathroom Talk

**Ok, this isn't my best chapter yet, but I just had to publish it! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

_Bathroom talk_

"C'mon and hurry up you guys!" Rachel squealed as she pulled her two best friends into the one place in school where guys weren't allowed

"I-I don't th-think I c-c-can Rach!" Tina stuttered, trying not to trip or fall over her own feet

As the trio of best friends burst into the girl's bathroom, they all rushed over to the mirrors, and started to fix their hair/make up.

"So what was the main reason you called us into here Rachel?" Mercedes questioned as she curled her eyelashes

"It's Finn! I think he's going to be breaking up with Quinn sometime soon! Eeeppp!" the female lead exclaimed, while spraying some hair spray into her brown tumbling curls

"N-no really? Th-that's gre-great!" Tina shrieked, hugging her best buddies

"You two are totally perfect for each other! GO Fitchel!" Mercedes joked just as Tina's sidekick started beeping in her back pocket

"Oooh! Booty call!" Rachel giggled as Tina slid open her phone, revealing a new txt message from Arty

_Hey wanna have a study session for 's exam Wednesday? Meet me in the library after Glee_

_---Arty---_

"Ooooh! That boy totally likes you Tina!" Mercedes gushed, making kissy noises

"W-Whatever! At least I like somebody who is actually date-able!" Tina sneered, as she twisted a lock of hair into a braid

"Yea, she's got a point Mercedes! You should really move on! Kurt's gay, and he has been since the 7th grade, Hun!"

"I know, but he's still cute!" the diva squeeked

"Speaking of which, did you guys see the way Miss. Pillsbury was looking at Mr. Shuster?" Rachel gossiped, while placing a thin headband, hoping to make it look like the one in "Gossip Girl"

"Yea, i-it is kinda sweet, i-if you th-think about it!" Tina slipped in

"Oh god, I know right? It's such a classic love triangle!" Mercedes commented as the reapplied her mascara

Just as Mercedes said that, a bathroom stall door swung open, with a boy stepping outside of it, who made his way over to the mirrors

"Hello ladies!" a high pitched Kurt piped up, beginning to sweep his bangs to the side

For a few seconds, everyone and everything in the girls bathroom dropped dead silent. All you could her was the light scratching noise, as Kurt brush his bang into place.

"Er, hi Kurt! I don't mean to come off mean or anything, but what are you doing in the girl's bathroom?!?" Rachel exploded throwing her arms in the air

"Simple" Kurt curtly replied "Because I can't do this in the Guy's room" he said, sweeping Rachel's hairspray off the counter, then spritzing it over his chocolate brown hair, covering his eyes with one hand

"U-uh-huh.." Tina stuttered, still in shock

"Just a question Kurt, about how much did you hear of our conversation?" Mercedes managed to ask, trying not to faint

"Everything from the 'So why did you bring us in here Rach?' to ' It's such a classic love triangle'" Kurt smirked , putting his hands on his hips

"That can't be good…" Mercedes muttered under her breath

"Hey I gotta go, catch you guys at Glee!" Kurt hollarded, kissing Mercedes on the cheek, leaving her in completely dazed

"………….We really needs a new meeting spot……" Rachel whispered , shyly picking up her bag

"Yea, who knows? Puck might be in that stall?" Tina whimpered, pointing to a closed stall door

))))))))--------------#------------------- (((((((((((((((((((((((Glee))))))))))))))))))))))-----------------# ---------------(((((((((

_**So what do you guys think? Sorry it took so long, writer's block!**_

_**REVIEW please! Maybe then Kurt will avoid going into the ladies room! Lol!**_


	4. Suckish lives Are Only For Great People

**Hi! I am about to go on vacation, so I won't be updating much until the beginning of the school year!**

Chapter 4

Suck-ish Lives are Only for Great People

Oh my gosh… Mercedes couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Originally, when younger sister ask to do something "fun", standing outside selling Girl Scout Cookies wasn't the first thing that came to mind. Originally, Mercedes had planned to hang out at the park today with her friends, but no, Pauline her younger sister just had to threaten to tell her mom about how Mercedes _really_ sprang her wrist. So, she was pretty much blackmailed into it, but at least no one was harmed in the process…except her weekend. And do you know what was worst of all? That the location Pauline begged (and not to mention schemed) was direct across the road from the park, where she was suppose to be sitting on a picnic blanket, laughing with the rest of the Glee club.

"You know I really hate you at the moment, right Pauli?" Mercedes growled

"Mmmm-hmm! I just can't wait to see all of your friends! This is gonna be so fun!" Pauli replied in a rather cheeky voice

"I swear I'm going to cut you!" The older diva scowled, getting up in her sisters face

"Try me!" Pauline retorted

Before Mercedes could reply, she heard a loud screech coming from the road, separating her from the park. A gorgeous female brunette slipped out of the passenger seat, looking shocked and pissed, with her skirt wrinkled up. A few seconds later, the male jock stepped out of the grey pickup truck.

"What part of 'slow and steady stop' did you not catch Finn!" Rachel exclaimed as she checked her appearance's damage in the review mirror

"I already warned you I am a really bad driver!" Finn confessed, putting his hands in the air while walking towards the side walk

"Well, I guess am aware of it know! And so is the innocent squirrel you ran over!" Rachel eyes started watering up

Shit! There was no way in hell that Mercedes was going to be seen as an over- aged Girl Scout cookie person! She already had a bad enough reputation at school, and there was no need to make it worse. At least she still had hope of nobody noticing her, as long as she looked down. She only had to be out for 24 more min., what can possibly go wrong? Mercedes started to day dream of all the things that could happen in those next 25 min, until her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice, talking to someone.

"Kurt, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to push you down the stairs on purpose, it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt your foot, dude!" A young boy with dark chocolate brown hair squealed

"Ugh, whatever, thanks to you, Dad has his panties all up in a pitch about you being more 'careful', and now we are locked out of the house! Fabulous!" a sharp voice snapped, which couldn't belong to anyone, but the one and only Kurt Hummel

"What's the big deal? We can just go through the back door!"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that Greg? Oh, wait! That door is locked to douche bag!" the soprano commented sarcastically, while strutting up the side walk, as if it were a run way

"Fine, hey look! It's Mercedes!" the younger version of Kurt piped up, as they approached the cookie stand

"Don't you dare try to pull me off subject young man? I see Mercedes every day, in fact I drive a black one to school every dang day, you retard!" Mr. Cellophane replied, completely oblivious

"No really, it's your girlfriend Mercedes!" Greg proclaimed as pointed to the girl who was not to mention hiding her face behind as box of All Abouts

"I'm not going to complain about what you just said because I'm gay, Greg, I have been since the 7th grade!" Kurt stated clearly as he strolled up to the pull out table with boxes of cookies stacked up on it. "Hmmm, I wonder who's behind this box o' cookies!" Kurt acted dumb, as he slid the box out of Mercedes hands, and away from her face. "There's that pretty girl! Heh!"

"Ha-ha, not funny Hummel. My sister is black mailing me for what happened last night" Mercedes whined

"Pft, you're the one complaining? I almost got suspended because Quinn threatened to tell Principle Figgins that I was in the Girls Bathroom! And now my Dad wants to send me to an All BOYS Boarding School in freaking 'Idaho!" Kurt's high voice exploded

For a moment, Mercedes went quiet and thought, 'Wow, I feel for my fellow Gleeks!' I mean Finn probably doesn't have car insurance for road kill, Rachel is most likely fuming about how reckless drivers are now days, and Kurt was that close to being deported out to a living hell for a gay guy!

Maybe just Maybe, Mercedes Jones's life wasn't all that bad…

_Splat!_

As the piss balloon hit the diva's red tank top, her thoughts totally flipped,

_Nope, my life still sucks!_


	5. Puppy Love

_**Chapter 5**_

___**Puppy Love**_

"Oh Gosh! It's Ah-dorable Tina!" Mercedes peeped up , nudging the duo's other BFF

"Yea T! He's as cute as a button! Look at those cute big brown eyes!" Rachel cooed

It was a hot sizzling summer day and the Glee club decided to hang at the Tina's backyard and play around with her new Labrador puppy. Tina's parents had given it to her as an early birthday present, and at the moment, it had the entire girl's attention.

"Can you believe how those girls are acting? One moment their all _'Finn, can you drive any freakin slower?!?'_ and now they're all ' Aww look at the wittle puppy! Let's throw ourselves all over it!'" Finn mimicked while leaning against a tree in the corner of the grassy green backyard

"Well, Tina's puppy is kinda cute…I mean, if Tina's loves it that much" Arty tried to compromise, while cleaning his glasses

"Yea, of course Wheels her is gonna say that about Goth chick! It still doesn't give them any reason to completely devote themselves to a tiny squirming yellow furry sausage like, thing! They could fly it to the moon, but it wouldn't make a difference!" Kurt smirked, while coiffing his gleaming hair

"Man, that ain't even make sense Kurt! You know you wanna bring your fancy little posh ass over there to go fix the dog's hair and brush it or whatever you do!" Finn joked while messing up Kurt's hair, again

"Pfft, yea right! The only thing that will ever get me over there is if someone literally picked me up and towed me over there!" Kurt snapped back

"Oh really, huh?" Arty muttered, admiring a special girl from across the way.

"Wow, man you really fell hard for her huh ?" Finn questioned, looking down at his paraplegic friend

"Yea, you know the feeling dude" Arty replied, looking over to Kurt

"Hey, listen, if you like her, go over there and tell her! Life is too short to not say 'I love you' . She doesn't see you as everybody else does at school! Tina sees you as the guy you would be without the wheelchair. She see's you for the smart, talented, funny man you are. Now go over there and tell her you love her before it's too late" Kurt dramatically spoke

---------------------------------------------***********Glee***********----------------------------------------------------

As Rachel and Mercedes smoothed the baby boy puppy's tummy Tina twirled a lock of bright blue hair around her pointer finger. "Hey g-guys, is it just me or is Arty l-looking at us? His eyes look gl-glazed"

"Um, us? Girl, Arty only as eyes for you! He's totally crushin on you!" Mercedes teased, while giggling

"You guys would make quiet the couple! You know, the sweet nerd and the shy dark girl? It totally clicks!" Rachel commented while snuggling her face in the puppy's fluffy neck

"R-Really ? You guys t-think so? I mean I have s-speak impediment-t, Arty is really is a n-nice g-g-guy! Bu-t he prolly likes so-someone e-e-else…" Tina stuttered, resting her head on Mercedes' supportive shoulder

"Honey, he likes you! I've seen the way he looks at you during rehearsals!"

"Wait, so you weren't listening to my speech about vocal arrangements?!?" Rachel whined, pouting

~~~~------------------------------------88888888888~Glee~88888888888------------------------------------------~~~~

Later on that day, the others had all gone inside and were chatting while Arty had stay outside with Tina to clean up.

"T-thanks agai-in Arty f-for helping c-clean up. Y-y really d-din't h-h-have to" Tina nervously stutter, picking up the remains of Rachel's ham and cheese sandwich

"Oh no problem T! Anything for you" Arty dreamily replied

"Really Arty? A-Anything?" Tina choked out

"Absolutely anything Tina" Arty huskily spoke, wheeling himself over to his love and pulling her lower to kiss her dark pink lips

------------------------------------------###########Glee##########--------------------------------------------------------

10 feet away from the kissing couple, a group of teens plopped all over a living room, sodas in hand. Each of them had pretty much explained what they had done that day in the backyard that day.

"And that's pretty much what we had said to Arty to go over to Tina!" Finn concluded, after sipping some Cherry Coke

"So Kurt, about what you had said earlier today, did you really mean it?" Mercedes asked meaningfully

"Huh? Oh you mean the whole "Life's too short...I love you stuff?" nah, I just memorized that off the internet, just in case would have came in handy anywhere!"Kurt smiled as he rubbed his eyes

"Nice man, You have got to teach me that!" Finn high fived his buddie while reclining in the chair, getting a better view of Rachel

'_Yea real nice, Kurt'_ Mercedes thought while getting up to go to the "bathroom"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**So what did u think? I know it's a little cheesy, but hey, who doesn't love cheese! Lol! Unless your lactose in tolerant, cuz then it's time to go to the store to get pills, so you can love cheese with the rest of us!**_


	6. 24 hour dreams

**OK so this one is pretty much where we go from the break of dawn, starting with Rachel's thoughts/feelings/story, then we are going to go to Mercedes, in the middle of the day after school at work, and then finally with Emma at night, at her house! I really hope you guys enjoy this is my favorite one yet! **

_Chapter 6_

_24 hour dreams_

As Rachel watched an old time Western movie, she mournfully thought t herself. 'Why can't my life be like the movies? Why can't I be the damsel in distress, all lonely but suddenly gets swooped off her feet and risen off into the sun set with my man? Why wasn't born with Goldie Lock's blonde shimmering hair, or bright ocean blue eyes? Why ….why couldn't I not be me?' As the Desperado movie can to an end, Miss. Berry slowly got up from the couch and made her way to her purple painted bed room, she silently whimpered to herself. Once she dragged her self over to her bed, she Curled up into a ball, a cried her heart out. Rachel felt her dark brown tresses slide out of its ponytail and into a curly mess. The brunette felt as if she would never reach that somewhere over the Rainbow, where all her dreams would come true. Maybe she was that one in a million. That one in a million girl that would be all by herself. That one in a million girl that would just stand by and watch everyone love, laugh, and enjoy their lives. The girl that would that would walk down the aisle, but only to have her BFF Tina or Mercedes make a big entrance right behind her, in a big white glamorous dress. Rachel couldn't take this anymore…she just couldn't. Was her father's right when they said the time between meeting and finally leaving is sometimes called falling in love? Because if that were true, all Rachel wanted to do was have Finn leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lonely, Abandoned, Rejected, and most of all, single. These were just a few words that summed up Mercedes's Jones's emotions at the moment. As she stood alone in the hushed coffee house, making and mixing blends for customers. The day had been passing slower than a snail in slow- mode. She felt as if her life has been a complete replayed the same video every single day.

_Wake up_

_Go to school_

_Go to glee_

_Snap at Rachel_

_Kiss up to Kurt_

_Leave and do homework_

_Come to Coffee House and start work_

It was as if her days were slowly becoming useless. IT was as if… her life had been waiting for that one person to make that single step, which would change her entire life. Like it was is, God had made her work here, just so that someone would come along and sit down, right there in front of her eyes. Mercedes could feel the heat rising up past her cheeks, and all over her face. Mercedes pulled out a small picture out of her green apron pocket, and start to straighten it out the best she could. It was of her and Kurt…3months ago that is. It was them at the Elisa Minnelli event, and although the photo only showed her facial expression, this girl remembered everything, even that the grey sky was romantic, because he was holding her hand. That boy was her man. Hers, not Finn's or Rachel's or anyone's for that matters. Kurt Alexander Hummel was hers. She could feel the storm welling up in her eyes, just waiting to dribble down, and wash all the dust and sorrows out of her life, and that everything perfect, including Kurt, would wash up onto the beach shores of her life. But dreams never do come true, do they-

"_MERCEDES! We need that double shot on ice!" a high pitched voice, belonging to the boss's son, and her future lover_

"_It's coming!"She replied silently, _**only wishing Kurt would just change things come to her.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hmmm, 5:30, usually by this time, Emma Pillsbury would have been already started dinner, but today she felt slightly distracted. She wasn't quite sure why, but ever since she had walked away from her friendship with a special Schuster, her entire world has been beginning to come crashing down to the germ infested ground. Ken ended up being the nasty man she always expected of, Glee kids were slowly starting to lose connection with her, for example, Mercedes had started to just walk by Emma, sadly shaking her head in pity while Kurt just tossed a simple sympatric look, before going back to his everyday smirk. At the moment, Emma was sitting at her desk inside her office at school, wishing that Will would just come back for her, instead of just continuing on with his gleeful life, leaving her in the dusts of the past. Lately, Emma had been finding herself imagining about would happen if she had not ran away, but has held onto Will with all power. Maybe if she had, at night _she'd_ wait for the sound of his feet on the doormat, the sound of his hand on the polished and sanitized doorknobs. And when he had came to visit her office, just to give his woman a hug, he could hear Emma's heart beating in her head.

Later on that night, Emma was sleeping along in her bed, dreaming of the sweetest dreams scented of William, when the phone rang. She woke up, and sat up at saw the words 'Will' gleaming on her cell phone. "Mmmm, What time is it?" Pillsburry questioned as she was on the phone

"Well" Will simply started "its 5:30 and its 2:30 there, and I won't be home tonight"

"Oh, why not Will? You deserve the sleep! You must be so tired! I mean not that I would know or anything..."

"Heh, listen ever since you confronted me on about what we were doing , I've been thinking…"

"Yes, same here…I miss you. I feel as if the gap between us grows with every second that ticks away"

"well, the Seconds can wait" Will had said in a husky voice, opening the door to Emma's bed room, love projecting from him

And with that, Will strode forward to his lover's bed, with more confidence in each step. Emma took William's had into hers , and pulled the two of them together, while their lips locked, sharing a sensational moment. Will wraped his loose arm around her waist, and fell on top of her on the red silky bed. And that night William Schuster and Emma Pillsburry pushed aside each other's fears and fill that gap that was in their relationship, forever and more.


End file.
